


Supernatural x child!reader }Just a kid{

by spiritual_spud



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/pseuds/spiritual_spud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sucked into a death match sure isn't fun. Especially when you're just a kid.<br/>{Pretty much all _______ x child!reader possibilities from supernatural will end up here.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necks ~ intro

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I KEEP VANISHING LMAO ID WRITTEN THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT NOT POSTED THEM.

The sounds of foot steps creaked and groaned against the wooden stairs, Dean cocked his gun, motioning his hand to the location of the noise. Sam nodded, his hand moving across to gently pry open the door.

The two brothers barged into the room at the base of the stairs, guns pointing all around the room just itching for a target. To their surprise, it was just a child with a fork, standing at the base of the stairs.

Dean kept his gun poised, "what the hell are you?" He growled. They swallowed, "you need to help me," they where on the brink of crying, keeping the fork poised in their hand.  
Dean lowered his gun, "Sam."

Sam passed the kid a silver spoon coated in holy water, they frowned, "what is this?" the silver didn't burn and neither did the holy water. "Alright, kid, There's a man in your house and he isn't very nice, he wants to hurt you. You need to run out side and fast, he can't hurt you out there."

The child sighed, breath uneven and shaky, "No. No, your wrong. That isn't a person it's a monster. It's a monster like the ones under my bed that people keep telling me aren't real but they are." They raised a shaky hand and pointed up the stairs, "and there's one up there in my house."


	2. Corners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon encounter and fast bonding between a kid and two knuckle heads.

Dean let a breath from his nose, glancing over his shoulder to Sam, "stick close kid, we're gonna gank that monster under your bed."

She slipped the spoon into her pocket, holding the fork with a grip that turned her knuckles white.  
"So, kid, what's your name?" She turned to Sam, rubbing her nose,"[y/n], what's yours?" She asked, slowly climbing the stairs behind Dean.

"Sam, and this is my brother, Dean," she hummed quietly in response, "I had a toy called Samuel once," he chuckled breathily, making a Shh noise to gently quiet the girl.

The father of the child was at the end of the hall, his body bent and twisted into a kind of sick, demented looking pretzel.  
He was clearly alive, his chest twitching and his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"He's obviously possessed," mumbled Dean, "But we've never seen anything like this , this is the kind of stuff you see in cheesed up horror movies," Sam breathed, [y/n] made a kind of scared wheezing sound, "it got Dad too."

All guns and the knife where drawn. The twitching mass slowly pushed its self up, "hello... Daughter. Dear." It hissed through grit teeth. [y/n] stood behind Sam and Dean, she went a little pale and held the fork to her chest, "Make him stop," she whimpered, obviously very alarmed and confused.

The possessed meat suit pulled its self up against the closest door frame in a way that arms where definitely not meant to bend. It's arm moved up above its head, a sly and twisted grin creeping up onto its face.

"Kid, move," Dean ordered, she quickly ran into the other room, not wanting to know what would happen if she didn't. The demon flicked its wrist, sending Sam into the wall, he began to panic for air, frantically glancing to Dean for help.

Dean charged at the demon with the knife, throwing a swing, only to have his arm caught by the demons quick reflexes. He chuckled, tut tuting Dean, "badly behaved boys go in the naughty corner," he hissed, throwing Dean's body to the furthest corner in the room.

He dropped Sam, who began to gulp down air like he had been deprived his whole life. He tried to push himself up with his arms but he was too weak, he ended up falling back to his chest each time he tried.

[y/n] peaked around the edge of the door, her fork still clutched to her chest. The first thing she saw was Sam lying on the floor, and Dean being pinned against a wall while a demon twisted around with his insides, his face distorting to show the extreme pain he was feeling.

She didn't yell as she ran up to the demon, she just silently whizzed up behind him and forced the fork into the back of his knee. Closing her eyes as to not see it go in. She pulled the spoon from her pocket and slipped it down his pants, running away in the opposite direction as steam billowed out the trousers as the demon swooped to grab her.

He scratched along the base of her neck, a high pitched scream erupting from the small girls throat. The two brothers took this chance to grab the knife and plunge it straight through his neck, killing him almost instantly.

[y/n] was kneeling on the floor, tears rolling down her small cheeks. Sam quickly scooped her into his arms, cradling her neck in his hand and letting her chin sit on his shoulder.  
Dean quickly trailed from behind, reassuring her that she would be ok and that they would both fix her up.

She was sat in the front seat of the impala while Sam rummaged around in the back for bandages and a swab to clean and hold in the blood.  
For the time being she used one of Dean's clothing layers to help clot the blood flow.

"It would only be a small scratch for us, but she's just a little kid, I don't think her pain threshold is very big at all," Dean nodded, "this is why we gotta do this quick." He took the alcohol swab from Sam's hands and went across to [y/n].

"kid, this is gonna hurt a little but it'll feel better after ok?" there was a pause, "ok," she squeaked back. He gently removed the cloth being sat on her small wounds, dabbing and wiping the swab across the cuts, trying to be as careful as he could each time she flinched or let out a sob.

The bandage was like a massive band-aid roll, he cut off huge chunks and quickly stuck them on, adjusting her head a little each time to make sure that when she moved her head the band-aids wouldn't pull uncomfortably on her skin.

"There," he mumbled, gently patting her knee, "does it feel a little better?" She nodded, moving her dirty [h/c] locks from her eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled, running her fingers over the edges of the bandages, "no sweat," Dean smirked, "it's fine," Sam sighed.

The oldest brother lead the child to the back of the impala, opening the door and letting her jump in. "I like this car," she sighed, "can someone sit in the back with me?" She pleaded, "I wanna play corners with someone!" Dean sighed exasperatedly. At first he was going to say no, but he assumed she would pick Sam, seeing as how he seemed to be her favourite, "sure kiddo, who do you choose?"

She sat a finger to her chin, humming a random made-up song, "Dean! Because Sam might squish me," she giggled quietly. Dean leaned across to Sam, "for a kid who just went through what she went through, I'm surprised she's not traumatised let alone giggling and happy." Sam nodded, "I guess she just wasn't affected by what she saw?" Dean nodded, clicking open his door.

He slid into the back a long side [y/n], "do you know how to play?" She asked, watching Sam walk across the front of the car to the drivers seat, "ugh, I don't think so?" He answered. She smiled, "when we go around corners, you need to lean over and squish the person next to you!" She explained enthusiastically.

Dean pulled a face, "doesn't sound like a bad game." She smiled, leaning over and attempting to 'squish' Dean with her tiny body despite Sam only just starting the car, "let's play!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyee tada? I'm always really tired when writing these, so forgive any mistakes in grammar or spelling (so forth) feel free to politely point them out so I can fix it <3


	3. Big moose, sleepy moose, moosy mooses braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moose must not be woken from their sleep, or face the violent consequences.  
> But what about a domesticated moose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this entire chapter yet, so if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to notify me and I'll fix it right away <3

Dean made sure to be very careful when playing 'corners' with [y/n], using the muscles in his stomach to only gently lean against the smaller being.

Once they had arrived at the hotel, [y/n] jumped onto the small lounge, gently positioning her head on a soft frilly cushion.

Sam and Dean stood on the opposite side of the room, whispering about how they were going to deal with [y/n]. "Does she have any relatives?" Dean nodded, "her grandparents, but they're all dead except for her grandpa on her dads side."  
Sam brightened, a spark of hope in his eye, "we can drop her off at his place, she'll be fine with him."  
Dean blew air from his nose in a kind of silent laugh, "he lives at an old folks house, the one for crazies."

Sam's shoulders sunk, "how do you know all this?" Dean sniffled and ran his hands through his hair, "when we were investigating the case, I pulled up a lot of info on their family history." Sam nodded slowly, "ok, how about an orphanage?" He suggested.

Dean sat in thought, contemplating their options, "the closest one isn't for at least a four hour drive, and that drive will have to wait until morning." Dean motioned to the sleeping girl on the couch.

Sam sighed, "do you think we could convince her that is was a dream?" Dean shook his head, "no, she's too smart for that, this day will either haunt her for the rest of her life or fade away as she gets older."

Dean pat Sam's shoulder in a kind of 'we can discuss this in the morning', he walked over to his bed and body slammed him self into it. Not bothering to shower, brush his teeth or do any of the usual bedtime ritual. He just collapsed into the springy mattress and closed his eyes, blocking out the outside world.

Sam stayed up a little later, every now and then checking on [y/n] and doing a little research on the orphanage. He sat his head on the table to have a little rest. But ended up passing out and falling asleep.

 

The sound of a small child whispering awoke Dean, he was being shaken slightly from side to side. The whispers grew louder into a kind of whisper scream, "DeAN!" She finally yelled, startling him and waking him from his sleep.

"Dean. I'm hungry and if I wake up Sam he might get grumpy," she cautiously eyed him, "can we go get bacon?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

Dean smiled a little, the morning grogginess being rubbed out of his eyes. "Sure kiddo," He chuckled.  
Dean stood and walked over to Sam, smacking the back of his head and watching as he lurched backwards.  
He glared at Dean through tired squinted eyes, "what."

"We're going to get bacon!" [y/n] smiled, skipping over to the two brothers and taking their large hands in hers. "Come on! I'm hungry! Get your butts into gear!" She pulled them both to the door of the hotel, waiting for either one of them to open the door.

"Woah, woah, hold up [y/n] we gotta pack our stuff first," [y/n] groaned loudly, flopping on the floor, "but that's bORING and that means I have to wait." She took in a deep breath, held it, then began to make a long, aggravating groaning sound.

Dean ordered for her to be quiet, at first she didn't stop, but on his second slightly louder attempt she did as asked instantly, but still protested "I'll be bored. I'll keep making the noise!" She threatened slyly.

Dean shoved Sam towards the girl, "you and Sam can go and sit in the impala, and you can play with his hair!" She suppressed a smile, tapping her chin with her finger as though to think of her options even though the two brothers (and [y/n]) knew she was going to say yes.

She giggled and nodded vigorously, Sam glared at Dean with face of pure, threatening betrayal. Dean smiled back and threw his brother the keys, "knock your self out kid."

[y/n] happily pulled the impala door open, sliding in and patting the spot next to her for Sam. Sam sighed, putting the keys into his pocket and plonking himself next to her. She began to run her fingers through his hair as a kind of comb. To her slight surprise there wasn't a single knot.

She began asking question as she fiddled with the soft strands of hair, Sam became much, much more relaxed. The response to her questions was either a no or yes hum.

The questions where fairly basic and non-intruding, but [y/n] felt a lot less nervous around Sam after each one was answered. She discovered that he was a lot like her giant teddy, Samuel. Big and scary on the outside, but soft and fluffy on the inside.

Once Dean had secretly packed up the guns and quietly stowed them into the back of the impala, he went over to the side of the vehicle to tell Sam they were getting their move on.

To his surprise, the previously peeved man had melted into the impala car seat, [y/n]'s gentle hands were delicately weaving his hair into a small braid of sorts. One of the 3 elastic hair ties on her wrist tying it all together. She smoothed her hands over his head, pushing down any small loose strands and tucking any untamed curls behind his ears.

It took Sam a moment to snap out of his trance, even with Dean poking his face and chest. Once he finally snapped out of his trance he hit his head on the roof of the impala, [y/n] stifled a giggle, clipping her seat belt on.

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam clutched his head in his hands, groaning and Mumbling under his breath. Dean jumped into the drivers seat, patiently waiting for Sam to recover and take his seat beside him in the front.

 

[y/n]'s fingers ran over the neat sewing of the impalas seat, and then to the back of her head where the bandages where. She pulled a face, as though to think something like, 'I could be a car seat if I really wanted to.'

Dean started the engine, [y/n]'s face relaxed a little. The sound of this particular purring engine seemed to be a huge comfort. Her feet swung a little as she gazed out the window.

Dean sifted through his music, finding a few AC/DC discs that were appropriate and putting them on. [y/n] began to tap her hands against the impala to the rhythm of the song, mumbling the words under her breath. Dean couldn't help but smile in the rear view mirror.

The restaurant they arrived at was a gas station restaurant but neither [y/n] nor Dean seemed to mind, just as long as there was some kind of bacon centred food.

Once inside and seated in a booth, (chosen by [y/n]) menus were passed to the trio from the waiter. [y/n] could read most of the basic stuff, but with some words and symbols she needed a little assistance from the two brothers.

Sam leaned to view her menu, pointing to the words with his finger as he read them so she could see what the words meant. "Uhm, Sausage roll, egg and lettuce, chicken burger, beef burger, the bacon special," he stopped, looking to [y/n], assuming she would pick the bacon.

"Keep going!" She said, wanting to hear the other options. Sam continued with the menu, "prawn salad, bacon salad, tomato soup, chicken soup, meat pi-," [y/n] put her hand on Sam, squishing his face to prevent him from saying anymore.

Her twinkling eyes were cast to Dean, "I want the pie." She said in a dramatic whisper, pointing to where Sam's hand was pointing.  
Dean laughed, "I'll have a pie too, how 'bout you Sammy?"  
Sam huffed and shrugged, "a salad, I guess."


	4. Take your daughter to work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam find a case, and [y/n] would obviously take no excuse to not being her along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters seem to always be a little short, but I think bite sized chapters are a bit better for me

Sam held your hand while you balanced on the curb, over exaggeratedly taking big steps to match Sammy's. Dean was already back at the impala because you wanted to mess around on the play ground and stretch your legs before you left.  
He was already running to his wheeled babe before Sam could protest not being the one that had sitting there and watch over you.

"Your legs are really long!" You breathed, jogging to keep up with the older male, he blew air from his nose, "thanks?" He said, more or less questioning.

"Your welcome!" You smiled, letting go of Sam's hand and running to the impala. You pulled open the door and stood on tip toes to pull your self into the seat. Sam slid into the front, turning to his brother.

"Take a look at this." Dean sighed, slapping the local news paper into Sam's chest. Sam flipped it open, raising an eye brow, "Local dogs are being found maimed in their owners yards, hearts ripped out, (much like the emotional state of the owners hearts). A large wild animal is believed to be of the blame. Keep your dogs inside until the animal has been caught."  
"Werewolf?" The elder brother asked, "sounds like it," Sam replied.

[y/n] looked over their shoulders from the back, "werewolf?" She asked, "those are real too?" Dean nodded slowly, "unfortunately, yes." Her eyes widened, "are they all furry and tall and angry and have sharp teeth and claws and pointy ears and a dog mouth and-" Dean cut her off, "woah, woah, kiddo take a breath," he laughed.

Sam began to answer her questions, "they look just like people, but with pointy teeth, sharper nails and animal eyes." [y/n] slumped back into her chair, "that's booooring, I thought they were gonna be cooler."

Dean started the impala, shaking his head slightly, "they aren't cool either way," [y/n] raced to agree with him, "yea! werewolves are just really boring all the times," she concluded.

Sam rolled his eyes, Dean pressed his foot against the accelerator and backed out of the park, rubber hitting road as he took off down to find a hotel.

Once found, they quickly changed into suits, adorning their FBI badges and hurrying [y/n] to the car.  
"Can you stay with the Impala while me and Sam go into the police station?" Dean asked.  
"Ummm... I wanna go in with you!" [y/n] answered firmly, signalling that she wasn't going to be taking any bull shit.

Sam sighed, "alright then, let's go." He opened the child's door, letting her swing out and skip to the police station entrance. She stood with her hands behind her back, pulling a 'serious' face that looked more silly than it did serious.  
Dean gently pat her shoulder as he walked past, shaking his head a little. She quickly skipped after him.

"FBI, this is agent Bernie and I'm agent Charles, this is... Marilyn," Dean said, gently ruffling 'Marilyn's hair. "We're here to investigate the dog maulings," 'Bernie' stated. "Those dog things? The FBI do that kind of stuff now? God I wish they were like that when I was a kid," the ageing officer mumbled.

"What can I do for you boys... And girl" He asked, sighing. "We need all the info you can find on the dog attacks, Location, what breed of dog, the dogs age, even info on how long the owners had had them." The officer nodded, "sure," he groaned.

Dean laced his hands behind his back, your hands were investigating the officers desk while he was in the back room fishing out files. The first thing you discovered was the stapler, promptly stapling random bits of paper together. You also found a pen, doodling on the palm of your hand.

As soon as you heard the click of a door you threw the pen across the desk, quickly returning to the winchesters side. The officer came out of the back room, slapping a thin folder of files onto the desk, "here, now leave me alone, I was meant to leave this shift 30 minutes ago."

Dean rolled his eyes, tapping your shoulder and pulling you along to the door while Sam collected the files.  
The officer was staring at his desk, he picked up the chain of paper that had been messily stapled together, frowning at it. "Hey, when did the FBI start letting kids go on their stupid little adventures?" Dean stiffened, his eyes flickering around the room, "it's take your daughter to work day!" Sam quickly saved.

The officer raised an eye brow, grumbling and turning his back with a staple remover in hand.

Once back at the hotel, images of torn up dogs and paper work were plastered across the table, [y/n] had her head in her hands, tired but enthusiastic. "So, where do werewolves normally hang out?" She asked, "anywhere, they're just normal people that wolf out." Sam answered. She nodded, "so, how do we know who is one?" She asked, "you don't, not until they turn," Dean finished.

"If you touch their skin with silver, they burn," Sam corrected, Dean rolled his eyes, "yea, because it's really normal to go around asking people to touch a silver knife."

"What if it was glitter? Like, silver in tiny tiny bits like glitter and you threw it at them," [y/n] smiled, giggling to her self, "you could throw glitter at an evil monster," her whole body was shaking as she giggled.

Dean had a kind of look on his face, like he was considering the idea, Sam looked at him a little sideways, Dean just shook his head and laughed.

"I think it's your bed time kiddo," he sighed, still chuckling a little, taking [y/n]'s hand and nudging her to one of the two beds in the room, "I'll take the couch today," he told her, watching as she happily jumped onto the bed and burrito wrapped herself in blanket.

Dean pulled out a spare blanket and pillow, carelessly throwing them on the couch. He sauntered over to the chair next to Sammy, pulling it so the back of the chair faced his stomach.

"Imagine if we did use silver glitter," he whispered to Sam, he motioned with his arm, like he was throwing something, "have some fairy dust mother fucker," he laughed, watching [y/n] as she happily drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIXIE DUST MOTHERFUCKER


	5. She's my cherry pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All isn't what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Im so sorry about not updating this please forgive me I've been going through a lot of big life things but expect more updates :D

[y/n] yawned, her jaw cracking from stretching too wide. Her bed hair was sticking up at all kinds of angles. She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her self. 

The couch was visibly empty, she wasn't really surprised by this, but the other bed was also vacant, that made her sweat a little.

"Sammy?" She whispered, squinting towards the empty bed roughly two meters away from hers. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, slowly crawling out of her bed. [y/n] attempted to rub the fuzzy sleep out of her eyes, but her vision was still blurred by tiredness.

Thankfully, she noticed Sam sitting at his computer, tapping away at the key board and gathering info like he normally would. [y/n] slumped against Sams leg, the denim of his pants wasn't the most comfortable thing to lean against but knowing another person was underneath it was a comfort.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, a little confused as to why his leg was being sat on. "I'm using your leg as a chair," she yawned, her face smushing into him.

The hotel room door was pulled open, Dean used his foot to slam it behind him. In his hands he held two boxes, he placed them on the table above your head and the smells coming from them quickly pulled you from you case of the sleep fuzzys.

You jumped from under the table, launching your self at the chair beside the two brothers. Dean slid the first box across the small table to you, you wasted no time opening it and beginning to eat the chips and gravy inside. 

Sam took no interest in the food being shared around the table. You sat your head down, content after having eaten half the container. "Sam, aren't you hungry?" You asked, a little concerned.

"Sam's fine (y/n), he only eats green stuff and salads," you screwed up your nose, "eeeeewwwwww!" You laughed at Sam, "are you a moose or a horse or some thing?" He simply brushed off the comment, "I prefer to look after my body, Dean will be wishing he shared my salads when he turns 71."

Dean rolled his eyes in response, opening the second box to reveal a large cherry pie. You sucked you cheeks in, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Sorry kiddo this ones all mine." You pouted, sinking back in your chair, "fine," you grumbled.

Sam let out a loud groan, Dean turned his head, "what? What is it?" "It's not werewolves, it's a sacrificial thing for a god." Dean groaned, "witches?" He asked, "Witches." Sam replied.

Your eyes were sparkling with interest, "witches?" You asked, "are they green and ugly and live in swamps?! Or... are they like the were wolves and boring..." Dean nodded, "they look exactly the same as every day people."

You sighed, "are there any cool monsters?" "Monsters aren't cool," Sam quickly slipped in. You were quiet for a little after that, but were happy to just listen to the brothers chat about the current monster hunt.

Sam began to explain the situation, "there is a requirement for this god, every new family generation must sacrifice a number of wild animal hearts, attacks like these in this town have been happening every 50 years, give or take." "And? Do we know which family is witch?" "Not yet, but I have a fair idea, this one household has had their child take a two week sick day off school when the attacks started."

Dean hummed an 'ok, that's noted' kind of hum, "Is there an area where the ritual is done?" Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair, "yep... right next to the playground." "Because two grown adult men snooping around a playground isn't creepy at all." Sam raised an eye brow, motioning to (y/n), "yea, but a dad and his kid isn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is v short but I just wanted to get some thing posted


	6. Play ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play ground investigation.  
> Alarming discoveration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-  
> Gore like stuff and violence and crap  
> -hugs youuu- if you want to know the jist of this chapter without hurting ur sensitive lil heart skip to the end notes <3 VwV

You tightly grasped Dean's hand as he led you to the park, it was about 6 and the sun was setting across the house tops. It was quite pretty and you took note of this, your broad imagination quickly thinking of what it would be like to fly in the golden rays.

You substituted this by sliding down the slide with your eyes closed and arms out stretched.  
Dean took the first 5 minutes sitting on the park bench watching you, as to not raise any suspicion.

After a while, he began to drift around the edges of the playground, examining for any kind of hint of ritualistic left overs.

After what felt like ages, the sun went down and visibility dropped to near nothing, he collected (y/n), she had made a new friend on the play ground who was about her age but quieter.

She waved to her friend, who waved back and proceeded to hang upside down from the monkey bars, his longer than average hair falling out of his hood.

Dean let you jump into the impala, he then began to file through multiple disks. Sam had been sitting impatiently in the car the whole time and he wasn't happy about Dean sitting around taking centuries to find a song.

Sam glared out the window at the playground, the kid was still hanging upside down, only this time his arms were hanging above his head, close to the ground.

"Hey Sam, why is he spitting?" This grabbed the elder brothers attention, Dean looked up from his disks, squinting towards the window. Sam was also joining in on the squint.

The boy's mother stood in front of him, in her hand she held a small lip stick, she was gently running its edge across her lips. It was hard to tell in the dark but it was probably a nice shade of rose red. "Why the hell are they out at a play ground at this time of night?" Dean muttered.

A flickering street light very gently caressed the scene, only just illuminating the swinging child and his parent. Sam's eyes widened, he quickly reached into the back of the car, grabbing your shoulder and pulling you away from the window.

"(Y/n) don't look. Don't. Look. Your friend is fine just close your eyes," she immediately obeyed Sam, her head turning away as she curled into the impala seat.

Sam leaned across to Dean's ear, he began to speak in a hushed tone. Dean's eyes widened as Sam spoke, the lipstick began to take on a more silver and thinner shape as the street lamps flickered to life. And the boy wasn't spitting on the ground, his neck was.

Blood pooled on the ground, seeping through the bark and leaving no remains, not a single trace. The woman was holding a small kitchen knife, running the edge across her lip as a breeze pushed the boy on the monkey bars, it looked like he was swinging him self.

The woman opened her purse, putting the knife in, and pulling a heart out. Sam could tell that it wasn't a humans, it was too small. More of a chihuahua sized heart...

He groaned, disgusted that a person could kill such a creature.  
The heart was placed under the boys neck. As his blood began to drip, the heart fizzled and burned, literally melting into the ground.

The boys neck began to slowly click back into place, it was disgusting to watch, and even worse to hear. You could faintly hear the cracking of a spine snapping back into place.

(Y/n) made a faint gagging sound, "hey, not on my baby's seats," Dean whispered, watching as the woman and the boy disappeared into the darkness where the street lights failed to reach. The boys neck fully restored.

Dean turned to Sam, his face scrunched in disgust, "what the hell was that." He asked, almost commanding an answer, "a black magic ritual Dean, what else could you possibly put it down too?"

Dean started the impala engine, you weren't scarred or affected by what you saw in the slightest, Sam was mildly concerned. A child your age should be in mental break down over the things they had seen in the past few days. But why hadn't you?

He turned to look at you from the front seat, deciding to be blunt, "hey, (y/n), aren't you a little freaked out by what you've been seeing?" She shook her head, "Nope! I watch it all the time on the animal TV, things are killed and guts and stuff come out a lot," she stated casually, "also, I watched Dad hit mum and she had blood come out all over the floor. She is up there now but the monster took dad down to a bad place with him."

Dean was intrigued by this conversation, "what was it like with your parents?" He asked, "well, dad always used to tell me how much he would love me forever, and he would protect me forever and mum would too. But then he started to hit her and eat smoke monsters. But that was the day I met you too!"

She sighed, sinking back into the chair, "on TV this guy had his pet sheep killed and he was sad, but he knew that the wolf thing that killed his sheep had as much right to walk on earth as he did. He did shoot the wolf so it didn't kill any more things but he respected it because he didn't have more right to live and eat that it did."

Dean and Sam were a little stunned at her words for such a young age, "I know that things die for reasons that are good and bad but usually it's all a balance, that and all the pets I had usually died after two weeks and I found out that if I don't love anything anymore or be attached I won't be sad when it's killed!" She smiled, looking in the rear view mirror into the brothers concerned eyes.

The street lights slowly dissipated as they reached the hotel, the small girl had fallen asleep on the ride home so Sam carried her inside. Wrapping her in blankets and brushing the hair from her forehead, he almost kissed her forehead. But Dean was watching and chick flick moments were not on the menu.

No one stayed up very late that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A black magic witch does some kind of ritual with her son, he seems dead but is grossly healed. (Y/n) explains how she isn't really affected by the deaths of those around her and Sammy is a softie VwV


	7. Hang around, the playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the day is spent in the confinements of the hotel, the second half staking out the playground. 
> 
> Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare ur self. Fo some shit.  
> CAUTION THERE IS MILD BLOOD AND STUFF IN THIS ONE TOO

You always wondered how you could teleport from car to bed when you fell asleep, you did ask Dean but all he answered with was a chuckle and gentle ruffle of your hair.

Today was quite a slow day, mainly spent in the hotel. Sam researched, as usual. There were a few new facts he pulled up but nothing seemed to major. The God they were dealing with seemed to be a God of 'deathless' if that made sense. 

Dean sat and amused you most of today, telling story's of his adventures and generally dicking around. You napped and at one point and even re-braided Sam's hair when he was taking a break from glueing his eyes to his computer.

Dean had formulated a plan to take out the witch; turn up at the play ground when the ritual was in progress, gank the witch and scat, her kid would either join along for the ride or go off and do his own thing. or die.

"I'm still a little confused," (y/n) mumbled from the back seat of the impala, "what are we killing and stuff?" Dean ran his hands along the edge of the impala wheel as they drove through the suburbs. "We found a witch making immortality deals with a God, who knows how old she could be, we gotta gank her to prevent any more poochy pals, or people from going under." She nodded slowly, she still didn't really understand but acted like she did any way.

Once at the playground, you were told to stay in the car. You didn't really argue with that.

Dean and Sam sat just behind a small but thickly grown garden, awaiting the return of the witch. The small boy from yesterday turned up, and hung from the monkey bars as usual, his mother seemed to slide in from the shadows, her purse was opened and the knife drawn across the poor child's neck.

You hid you face, not wanting to watch despite already not being able to in the darkness that surrounded you. But watching the silhouette set a shiver down your spine. 

You lifted your head after a good 30 seconds and watched as the heart was placed on the bark. Sam was closing in from behind the witch with Dean close behind.

The witch heard the crunching of bark underfoot, she whirred around, her hands flying up in self defence.  
Sam hesitated, but Dean didn't. Racing up from the side he plunged the knife into her chest.

She staggered, her weapon falling from her hand as she collapsed to the ground. Dean puffed out his cheeks, his eyes falling to the shadowy out line of the kid. His body slipped from the bars and fell to the ground, landing on the heart.

You opened your door, knowing it must be safe because Sam was giving you a nod when you glanced over to him.

Dean watched as you trundled over to him, your eyes carried to the glossy red coating on the knife blade. You stood close to Sam, not exactly frightened of Dean but a less comfortable. Watching him inflict death, the thing that made you close your self off was a little... Unsettling.

You turned to face the woman slumped on the floor, the two brothers started to make their way over to the impala, packing away their gear.

You didn't feel comfortable standing next to two dead people and knew that you would have to leave soon or be caught. Dean lent against the edge of his baby, keeping an eye on you.

You turned and began to walk to the brothers, walking so quietly that you could hear silence.  
That's when Dean broke into a sprint, yelling and screaming your name. You wasted no time in beginning to race towards him. If a man that kills monsters starts running you don't stand there like an idiot.  
You.  
Run.

You were about to make it over the bark edge when a hand clasped over your mouth and a wet sharp knife was pressed to your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have just been cliff hanged.  
> Also, I made a YouTube shameless self promotion nehoy mehoy > https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ


	8. Silence in the playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is held captive by an unstable mother. Blood loss is begining to worry her guardians.  
> All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll is screwed have fun xD   
> WARNING: GORE AND STUFF ABOUT BEING KNIFED   
> SKIP TO END NOTES IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ BUT WANNA GET THE CHAPTER POINTS

You didn't dare move.

Everything was still.

Even the wind didn't dare to ruffle the trees leaves or produce as much as a wisp of breeze.

"Hello... Boys," the previously presumed Dead woman smiled. She kneeled next to your ear, "hey kiddo," she hissed.

Dean moved a step closer and she pressed the knife to your throat in a warning, a frightened squeak escaping your lips. Dean's eyes were wild with worry and locked onto yours. You could just hear him saying it. Even from the look he was giving you he just radiated it; "It's all gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. We're gonna get you out ok."

Knowing this, you steadied your breathing, not wanting to fuel the woman with your fear.  
She made sure to watch both Dean and Sam, knowing not to underestimate the two after just being killed by them.

Her son had also stood, joining his mother and sitting beside her on the slightly damp ground. The moist blade really starting to press against your neck, tears pricked the edges of you eyes as it slowly cut into the thin skin on your neck.

Pain was a weird thing for you, you just viewed it as another sensation. Like if you pet a kitten with prickles. Sharp. Sharp. Metal, prickles. But your body still react to it the same, a tear sliding over your cheek and under your chin. It came to rest on the knife, mixing with blood that was and wasn't yours.

The woman finally moved the knife from your neck, keeping it very close to her side but no longer slicing you with it.

Sam edged closer to you and your capturer. The female laughed, prodding the knife tip directly onto the side of your neck, "don't even think about it boy." She spat out the words in distaste.

Dean started muttering things under his breath. His eyes closing as though relaxed, but his body stiff and tensed.  
Even Sam eyed him in confusion.  
When Dean seemed to have finished doing his thing he pulled out his gun, cocking it and pointing it directly at the immortal woman.

His face was hard with anger and desperation, "let her go or you get a bullet through your mellon." She scoffed, "sure hot shot, remember how that turned out for you before?" He twitched slightly. It wasn't a twitch like a mentally going crackers twitch but the kind of twitch that said he knew he had the short end of the stick.  
He knew that if he so much as sneezed an innocent kid would be killed.

"How 'bout this boys, I let your kid go and you just leave us alone forever," her expression changed from less sour, to pleading. "I just want my boy to stay alive." She said, her tone drastically changing from rude and assy to sobbing (but still a little assy).

"What do you mean," you whispered, your injuries making it very uncomfortable to talk as blood was beginning to slowly pool in your mouth. She nudged your shoulder, "shut up you bra-" "what DO you mean?" Sam asked, cutting her off.

"My boy was in a car crash and it was all my fault. All of it. So I did what any mother would." She stated, "Make deals with a god and kill animals?" Dean scoffed. Her face turned to a scowl, "I saved my son." She snapped, "I gave him life. Forever." She gazed lovingly at her child.

You frowned a little, knowing from constantly watching fantasy TV that that kind of stuff ripped holes in time and so forth. 

"Just let us go and no one will get hurt!" She bargained, eyeing off the still present bandage on the back of your neck, "no." Dean and Sam both answered flatly.

She slipped her thumb nail under the band aids, ripping them off in one swift hand movement, making you wince. "Alright then," she said, her voice shaky. "Let's do this the hard way."

She began to slowly reopen your wounds with the sharp silver blade, making them deeper and worse than before. "Just let us go and no one dies! Keep being stubborn little shits and even if you catch us, your bratty little kid will be dead." She snorted, beginning to seem less and less mentally stable as this encounter went on.

"How about you shut up," Dean snapped, waving his gun at her. "How about YOU shut up!" She hissed, dragging the knife slowly under a scab on your spine. You grit your teeth, having not made a single peep this whole pain filled encounter as tears ran from your eyes and blood from your mouth.

Silence filled the air, no one knowing what step to take next. The only sound that was to be heard was the distant flapping of birds wings. Your face pointed to the ground, a puddle of tears and red pooling on the bark.

You slowly gazed up to Dean and Sam, pleading as tears steamed, blood continuing to dribble from your mouth and neck. You wanted them to make it stop.

You thought your pain thresh hold was high, but apparently not. You had ignored most of the pain up until now, but it was just too much for your small form. 

You were about to let out another mangled sob when a strange sound filled your ears and white light shone from behind you. You felt the knife slip from her hand and slide down your back, the woman's hand was no longer holding you up and you fell to the ground, pain shooting through your entire body.

The sound of some one approaching you from behind echoed in your ears. Your face tired and body limp, you could only slightly move your half closed eyes to try and see. Your first thoughts where that it was either your attacker or some one to escort you to heaven.

It was the fuzzy out line of a person knelt down next to you, placing their hand some where on your neck. You felt a strange tingle shoot across your body. And you suddenly didn't feel tired or sore any more.

You stood up quickly, your eyes wide and moon shaped, glancing around at anything that could be glanced at. You looked to the person that was standing over you.

A pale man in a trench coat squinted at you, "are you alright?" He asked, you nodded slowly, gazing at him with your moon eyes. Amazed and confused. The woman and child were behind him, their eyes burnt out and smouldering. But at the moment you didn't care, you weren't dead (you think) but the bad guys were.

You ran to the squinting man and wrapped your arms around his waist, he tensed, but got the drift of this and knelt down to hug you. Even though it was a kind of awkward hug.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> }You're held at knife point and your bandage from the demon dad is removed and your healing scratched reopened. You end up being saved by the one and only Castiel.{
> 
>  
> 
> PEOPLE HAVE BEEN COMMENTING IH MY GOD YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY IM SO HAPPY OMGGGG THANK YOU SO MUCH I AM LITERALLY A ROLLING BALL OF SQUEE BC YOUR SO NICE


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually,  
> All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys made me cry with all your brilliant comments holy shit guys oh my god I love you all so much

Castiel sat at the edge of your bed, his head tilted curiously to the side as he watched you sleep.

"You gonna do that all night?" Dean laughed, Cas turned to Dean, "no? I don't believe so." The human rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, a smile softy pulling at the edges of his mouth.

Sam had a half drunk bottle of beer in hand, his computer sitting on his knee as he surfed the web.  
"Dean. What are we going to do with (y/n)?" The angel asked.

Dean took a swig of a freshly opened beer, "there's an orphanage at least an hour from here, we're gonna drive her there tomorrow."

"I could fly her there," Dean pulled an over exaggerated thinking face, "nice going Cas."  
"I could do it right now, save your selves a trip."

Dean's face faded and his eyes seemed to fill with a kind of 'oh'.

"I could teleport her now, I would leave her in one of the beds while she's asleep and the workers would find her in the morning." Dean's eyes turned to the floor, he cleared his throat, "why wait? Sure thing Cas, teleport away." He motioned with his hands.

Sam shrugged when the man and angel turned to him, there weren't any problems with that plan to him, but it did leave a small puncture wound in his heart.

Cas placed two fingers on your temple, he gave Dean a gentle nod before the sound of a wings filled the air, and the two of you were gone.

 

Dean looked at the clear, empty beer bottle in his hand, sighing, wondering what would become of (y/n). "Even if we did really, really want to keep her, she's just a kid, we can't raise her as a hunter. She can't grow up like us." Sam nodded, not seeming to really want to talk. "She still has a chance at escaping all this..." Dean turned his eyes to out the hotel window, signing, "stuff."

 

Flapping wings were heard and Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, he stood tall, at a glance (y/n) didn't seem to be with him. 

"How'd it go Cas?" Sammy finally spoke up. Castiel slowly turned to look at Sam. And fell forward.

He collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees. You were standing behind him, wide eyed and pointing to the handle of a dagger sticking out of his upper shoulder blade area.

Dean quickly ran to the situation, his hand grasping the dagger handle. "Ready Cas!? one, Two," he ripped out the knife, "I thought you were going on three?" Cas growled loudly, blood now running from his nose. Dean shrugged, "we never agreed on anything, now what the hell happened?" Cas reached over his shoulder, placing his hand on the large, deep wound and groaning as a blue glow engulfed it.

He stood back up, rolling his shoulders, "everyone woke when we arrived, and their eyes turned black. They left their vessels and immediately started to try and possess (y/n)" You swallowed, remembering your fathers horrible distorted frame. You were still more disturbed by that than by him dying. "I only just managed to get us out before the worst."

"Demons?" Dean asked, "I had the dagger thrown at me by them" Cas stated, motioning to the bloodied blade on the table in a casual manner.

Sam had shut his laptop, staring at Cas, more confused than most of the people surrounding him, "why in the hell were a bunch of demons possessing an orphanage???" As Sam spoke his voice got higher with each word. You found this hilarious and stifled a snort. "This isn't funny," He gave you a stern face, you looked to the floor in embarrassment. 

The angel spoke, "What really puzzles me is why the exactly orphanage you chose to deliver her too?" The room feel silent, every one sitting in thought. Dean shot up from his position, beginning to rummage through all his belongings. After about five minutes of you frightened and asking what in the hell he was doing, he passed you a necklace.

It was a star inside a circle with sun like arms around the edge. It didn't mean much to you but you knew that it if a spoon could burn a demon it was probably something important. To Dean, in the situation at hand it could mean life or death.

 

Dean threw Sam one of the duffle bags, it him in the chest with an audible oof. "we're gonna head to the bunker as soon as we're both packed, Cas, teleport (y/n) and your self there right now, we'll meet up later," Dean gazed out the window, "I'm not leaving my baby here."

Cas nodded and before you could give the two brothers a hug good bye, you were in a library. "Cas! I wanted to say good bye!" You whizzed around and 'punched' the angel on his hip, "the situation is urgent, we have no time to further put our selves in danger."

You sighed, quite loudly and took over exaggerated steps to a chair, folding your self over it. "We have like a bazillion hours to use up now." Cas nodded, "I believe we have at least 6 roughly but yes, bazillion was a very good estimate."

You lifted your head from hanging over the chair, "really?" You asked, "yes," the heavenly being replied. You stopped. And smiled.

Mere minutes after arriving you were complaining of having nothing to do, Cas explained that he would go and get something but so much teleporting (with the addition of being stabbed) in one day takes the wind out of any angel.

You nodded, you were about to try and relate to the angel and say, 'yea, I was stabbed once too,' but remembered that your life has been flat and danger-less as a peach up until Sam and Dean knocked it off the tree.

"I can't braid your hair because it's too short and my hands are too tiny," you stood and walked over to Cas, holding up your hands and showing him, "see!"

He squinted curiously at you, "small children are such interesting creatures," he commented. Giggles slipped from your lips, "why thank you! But I'm a big girl! See!" You raised your hands above your head and stood on tip toes, showing off your impressive 'height'.

Castiel nodded, again, "yes, I can see you are quite the responsible grown child." You had no idea what in the crap most of those big words meant but just accepted what you assumed was a compliment.

"Can I give you hugs?" You asked, currently feeling in the need of some your self. He squinted at you, not really being able to find a reason to say no. You smiled, jumping onto a lounge like chair. 

Cas sat next to you, extending a hand and pulling you onto his legs. He sat his head on top of yours, he was confused by this human custom, but didn't mind it.

You turned to the side and pulled your legs to your chest, listening to the breath of an angel as you closed your eyes. His hands linked once they fully wrapped around you, squishing you in a circle of hug.

As you pressed your ear to Castiel's chest you could hear his gentle heart beat. His heart and and his breathing melded together into a kind of song, if that made sense.

Cas's mind wandered, he wondered how close or far Sam and Dean were, when they'd get here and what he was going to do once (y/n) either fell asleep, got bored or wanted food.

"Are we done?" He asked, you quietly breathed a no, "Five more minutes," Cas responded by beginning to count in his head, his breath now subconsciously timed with each number he thought.

In the end, you did doze off, but Cas knew that you were easily woken, and chose not to move.

He kept you asleep in his arms until the two brothers arrived.


	10. Dance baby Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally arrive at the bunker, neither really know how to step forward in their current situation. That was until the music played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has destiel but nothing really awful just fluff kinda stuff •L•

You jolted, the sound of a slamming door shaking you from your sleep. "Be quiet, she's still sleeping." Castiel's voice boomed as a hand brushed hair from your closed eyes.

It came to a rest on your cheek, "wow Cas, what chick flick are we watching tonight?" You could basically hear him squint at Dean.

You stretched and used your legs to pull your self up, shifting your body weight to the soles of your feet.

"What do we do now? Do I have to stay here forever?" You asked, looking straight to Dean.

He shifted uncomfortably on the spot, looking around the room for answers, "we'll catch a demon, get it to say what on its mind and see what we can do about the situation." He smiled down to you, his eyes glistened with hope. You slowly smiled back up at him.

Dean shot Cas a look, his eyes drained of any glimmer at all. It was replaced with true despair, because he didn't want to have to loose more of the people he loved. The angel took your hand in his, "Dean and Sam need to talk, I'll take you and show you some of the books." You smiled, bouncing to keep up.

Dean turned to Sam, "you know how this usually ends Sammy. If hell wants you, for what ever reason, you don't usually stick around very long." Sam swallowed, "what do we do??" The two brothers ticked away, no brilliant ideas coming to surface, and the music from down stairs was too distracting.

Sam seemed to snap out of the trance first, "wait, what song is this?" Dean blew air from his nose, smirking as he glanced in the musical direction, "do your thing, Basement jaxx."

[}Authors Note~ Google the song and listen to it if you don't know it even if you do just listen to it while you read the next part it makes it so much better{]

The duet made their way downstairs, the music growing louder each step they took. 

Eventually, after arguing about which way to go they stumbled across a large room, books lined two sides and a disc player accompanied a select few piles of disks.

Cas was spinning you under his hand, his eyes crinkled into a smile as music pumped through the room.

Sam wanted to be angry but just couldn't, the two caught your eye and you pulled Cas along with you to grab both the brothers large hands.  
The two were highly reluctant but your contagious smile wouldn't take no for an answer.

You swung Cas over to Dean, taking Sammy's hands into yours and going nuts, crazily bouncing around the cute way a child your age would 'dance'.

Sam snorted, his face was slightly pink as he didn't know what to do with his arms, or legs, or really any of his body. He hadn't the foggiest of an idea how to dance.

You took his other hand in yours, he seemed to catch along and twirled you around. His smile grew to his ears as he laughed. Dean seemed to be tomato red as Cas took the lead.

The angel really seemed to know his way around partnered dancing, you thought it was odd, seeing as how 952% of the time he's frigid and confused.

Cas was squinting intently into Dean's eyes, the other male couldn't help but look to the floor in embarrassment and smile.

You stopped dancing and began to pull Sam out of the music filled room, pointing down the hall as you excitedly explained that together you were going to pick out a room for you to stay in because because 'being couched is getting old.'

Neither Cas nor Dean had noticed the departure of brother or child. The song had just started to finish and the disc seemed to be finished as well.

[}Authors Note- If the song hasn't finished already stop here •v• {]  
In all those the spins and fancy foot workings they had danced their way too close to the wall, once the song had stopped playing Cas slumped face first against it, his forearms above his head pressing against the surface.

His head however, was pressed against Dean's cheek. Unfamiliar with 'personal space' and 'letting go of your dance partners hands', the winged angel had pressed the red faced human against a wall. Both beings breathing heavily from their previous work out.

"Oooooooooo I like this!" You bounced up and down happily and cannon balled onto the bed. "Can I stay in here?!" Your sparking eyes were cast to Sammy, he smiled, letting a quick chuff of air from his nose. "Sure! Stay in here, I'll go check with Dean." You nodded vigorously, your legs swaying as they were just that little bit too short to touch he ground.

 

30 seconds later Sam returned, leaning on the wall just out side your door, his face was slightly pale and pink, "don't go in the music room but Dean said yes."

He kept him self against the wall with a hand covering his face for at least 10 or so seconds until he noticed you hadn't replied yet. A knife was quickly draw as Sam flew around the corner.

Your eyes were glazed over.   
Black.   
"Heyyyyyyy, Sammy," Sam screeched for Dean, the sound of a grunt then pounding foot steps was his reply.

Once arrived, Dean growled, "Ah, shit." "Sammy, quick, grab her." The look in Sam's eyes was terrible, you couldn't control your own body, but you could still see. And the look in his eyes tore you apart. 

You remember watching what Dean did to those other monsters. The terrifying feeling of not being able to control your own body and that _look ___Dean was giving you told you that now.  
You were one.  
Or at least, one was in you.

_And you were scared._


	11. Diggy diggy hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strapped to a chair.  
> Hiding within your own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rly shooort but it's been tough around my life atm but your guys and your amazing comments are my fucking lIffE force h my fuck

Your demon didn't struggle, it's like it knew it didn't have to or that even if it did it wouldn't end up any where better.

The leather straps securing your wrists to the chair weren't exactly comfortable, neither were the eyes burning a hole in the back of your skull.

"Dean, we can exorcise it, it's not like we can't always just go out and find another one," "Sam. This demon possibly knows the location of our base. And it knows too much about (y/n), it needs to be killed..." Sam took a sharp breath in, "but you can't kill the demon without killing the person it's possessing..."

Dean slowly nodded. You were terrified, over hearing every word shaking in the tiny corner of your mind the demon hadn't touched. You dug your self into the hole even deeper, running away from what was going on in the outside world. Running until you couldn't hear or see or feel what was happening. Running away from your own body,  
Away from what you knew was going to happen to you.

Her eyes hadn't changed back to their usual beautiful (e/c) since you were possessed. They were still black as night.

Dean squat down in front of her, his face changing. His eyes didn't bare a wrathful hate and want for death, but they were soft. They wanted you safe and back in his arms, dancing with Sam, and cuddling with Cas.

But you weren't there to see them, you were too busy digging a hole in your mind.   
Running away.

 

The demon finally spoke, "she's running y'know," it said, it's words smooth, "she's burying her self so deep in this mind not even I could try and pull her out. Do you wanna know why she's hiding away?"

Dean twitched, he wanted to grab the demon by the neck and wring the life out of it. But all he saw was you, a child that he held onto for too long and ended up dragging down with him.

He took your small hand in his, "can she feel this? Can she see me? Anything?" The demon leaned forward, a smirk sliding across its face, "nothing."

Dean smiled back, pulling a tray of tools and containers up into its sight. The smirk instantly disappeared, it began to pull at the restraints on its wrists, muttering no over and over again. "So I'm guessing, she won't feel any of this?"

 

Castiel and Sam loitered around out side of the room, neither one of them wanted to watch the show. Cas was wondering how he didn't detect the demon earlier on but you had so many things locked away in your mind it would take days to check them all.

Sam was fidgeting around, the quiet sobs of his companion really digging into his chest. But what irked him the most was the things it would say as it scrounged around in your mind. Things about her fears and doubts that she most likely didn't even know of her self.

You were still hiding, only this time, you had found a little treasure trove of sweet memories behind all your barriers and walls. Instead of other worldly pain you were watching excitedly as a hermit crab peeked out of its shell. Or maybe you were drawing while a bird crawled around on your shoulders and nibbled on your ear. You were happy. Blissfully unaware of what was happening above as you remembered your numerous pets.

Dean's eyes scanned the tray, holy water and salt hadn't pulled any thing from the demon yet, but this one had a big mouth and he knew he could probably exploit that. He didn't dare touch any of the knifes. If he did he wouldn't forgive him self for it, he didn't want Cas to heal (y/n) with his name on it.

He didn't know if it made him weak, or his love too strong. But he didn't care at the moment, he, Sam and Cas all just wanted a certain child home.  
Alive.  
Safe.


	12. Fade to black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying, screaming and some one pukes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab a condom bc ya'll about to get fucked

The demon hissed, thrashing around in the chair. It's wrists were purple from struggling and pulling at the restraints, resulting in tender bruises it just ignored. So far, it hadn't spoke (or slipped) up, but instead it taunted mercilessly. "She knows your going to kill her Dean, it's what you do in these kinds of situations. Only what's easiest for Deano. Sam is obviously just faking his smiles as well. And I bet deep down inside her heart she knows that Cas is just a reject from heavens conveyor belt." 

 

Actually, you believed in Castiel with all your heart. He was an angel and you saw him as nothing but. You were scared of Dean but knew that he would always make the right choice. For you and those around him. And Sammy was obviously someone you could come to in any time of need. Deep in your heart you only saw the best in even the most hopeless of souls. But your heart at the moment was being punched through your thick mental walls, exposing every small weakness you had ever pushed down. And absolutely savaging your gentle little heart.

You, having had burned through your jolly memories were now re-experiencing the deaths of your beloved companions.  
You slowly sat to the ground of your bedroom, your whole body shaking as you cried. A bird laying limp in your gentle hands as you screamed for your mother. Tears tore down your face in some kind of terrible race to land on the bird you were gingerly placing on your bedroom floor. This was the fifth animal companion you had cried over so far in less than a year of memories, and you were absolutely dreading the mental torture that awaited you ahead.

Steam drifted from your face as the demon screamed again, refusing to give up any info. "I hate you Dean! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" The demon screamed, but Dean could only see you. Your eyes were black holes. Consuming all emotion other than wrath and hate. All he could see was you telling him how much you hated him. And he hated that.

His eyes were slightly moist, he had a knife clenched in his fist, "I. Hate. Youu." It quietly hissed, leaning forward slightly and tilting its head, smiling. Dean's face twisted into a grimace. How dare this hell spawn piece of shit use your smile.  
How dare it fucking pull your strings like some kind of puppet.  
How. Fucking. Dare. It. 

Dean's movement was fast and swift, the blade pierced straight through your hand into the wooden chair. He began to twist the blade, cracking and tearing filling both your and his ears as muscle and bones tore. From your wrist up was now (technically) separated into two shredded chunks.

Screams filled the air as the demon thrashed and convulsed. A tear sliding down its meat suit cheek. Dean leaned forward, glaring into its darkened eyes. "Tell me why you're here you fucking bitch."

It slowly stopped struggling, silent sobs shaking her small body. "Leverage. You're obviously close with this small human and Crowley wanted to get some kind of revenge. Maybe even store her away for when a time called for her to be... used." 

Dean sneered, "any thing else your big bitch of a boss is planing?" The demon spat blood in Dean's face, "I will never tell you." Dean took a deep breath in, wiping a hand across his eyes, smudging the blood.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" the demon began to shake its head, "no... NO!"  
"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."  
The hell spawn had thrown its head back, making coughing noises "NO! NO! DONT SEND ME BACK I'LL BE KILLED!" it pleaded. Dean's face was unchanging. "Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus."

Black smoke began to poor from the small child's mouth, it swirled around in the air before disappearing.  
(Y/n)'s head lolled forward, her body falling limp. 

After what felt like an eternity she sat up, slowly blinking as your conscious returned from the deepest pits of your mind. She squinted at her open hand, her mind slowly processing that she could see blood, bone and muscle because hER HAND HAD BEEN RIPPED OPEN.

She screamed until it felt like her throat would bleed and vomited on her lap. Dean yelled for Cas, who quickly rushed in (with Sam following quickly in suit) to find Dean kneeling in front of you, holding your unsupported head in his hands as your eyes rolled around in their sockets.

"It's going to be... Ok." Cas reassured you and placed two fingers on your fore head, your vision went black.

The last thing you saw before going under were Dean's beautiful apologetic, loving green eyes and Sammy's constantly worried face. 

The last thing you heard was Cas's deep comforting voice telling you it's all ok.

 

What more could be asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that if I pump out a lot of short good quality chapters instead of long not proof read ones would be better for every one.
> 
>  
> 
> wHY ARE YOU ALL SO FUCKING NICE WHGHT IM SO HAPPY I HAVE A GROUP OF AMAZING PEOPLE READING MY SHIT A D COMMENTING SUCH AMAZING STUFF LIKE HOLY HSIT GUYS


	13. First steps are never easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where to now? (Y/n) needs some emotional recovery time after jacking up her mind and drowning it in ice creams seems like her only escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay I finally can put afew more ________xReader things in this as promised :D

"She's awake, She's awake! Dean get some water!" You felt two strong hands lift you by your shoulders, one of them pulling any loose strands of hair from your face to behind you ears.

Your limp hands fell to a plastic bucket in between your legs, you laughed (very faintly), your eyes struggling greatly to be kept open even the tiniest bit.

You felt hot bile rising from the back of her throat and you started coughing and gagging, Sam rubbed your back and made shushing noises to comfort you. You ended up swallowing your puke.

It's like you were balancing on the fence of deep sleep and awake, another hand pressed two fingers to your forehead and you fell right off the fence and face-planted into wakefulness.

Your breathing was heavy, Dean had arrived with a glass of water that you took in your slightly shaky hands. Downing it in one large take to wash down the almost-vomit.

Sam checked your pulse and used his cheek against your head to test your temperature. "She's not hot, cold, her heart rate seems ok."  
Tears began slowly streaming down your face, your body beginning to shake with sobs.

"Hey, hey, (y/n) it's ok, it's ok," Dean leaned down and held you in his arms, silent tears sliding down your face. Having a domino effect of walls that were holding back emotions go off in your head wasn't exactly the best for your emotional state. "I feel like every thing I know just died," you sobbed, clenching his shirt in your little hands.

Sam's face flooded with compassion, "Cas, have you seen any of (y/n)'s pets and parents up in heaven?" Cas frowned, but soon caught the drift, "um, yes, birds and hermit crabs, a cat and at least 3 lizards I think." You opened your eyes and pushed your self away from Dean, looking up at Cas, "mum and dad too?" You choked up a little, now experiencing the fresh pain of their deaths.

The celestial being kneeled to your height, "yes, even your parents." You swallowed your tears and smiled a little, "they all live in heaven together?" He paused, Sam and Dean gave him a look, then he nodded. "There's a pool and they all swim on weekends."

You laugh-cried, wiping away a fresh tear that had rolled onto your nose, "I didn't know there were pools in heaven," Castiel smiled lightly, "yes, the pools are so deep they might never end if you swam down in one." You frowned, and Sam stepped in to prevent Castiel fucking up majorly.

"Do you ... Uh, Want some ice cream?" You half smiled, "yea." Sam stood and ruffled your hair, "let's go cry and eat ice cream." You sniffed, "I think that sounds very good."

Once you and Sam had left the room Castiel turned to Dean, "Dean (y/n) is not safe any more. Leaving her any where would result in almost certain death." Dean nodded, "no need to remind me Cas." Castiel frowned at the floor, "What... What do we do?" 

A whole tub of ice cream was placed in front of you, a spoon sticking out of it. "I don't know how much you want so-" "I'll eat all of it." You answered, shoving a spoonful of frozen mango in your mouth and wiping your runny nose on your sleeve.

Castiel entered the room, "(y/n), come here," you turned to him, a mouth full of mango, "what?" He placed his hand on your chest, a blue glow shining out your shirt. You yelped and held your hand to your chest, "ouch Cas that hurt!"

He stepped back, turning to the elder brother, "I did what we talked about Dean." You pulled a face, staring down your shirt. "Oh my gosh! Cas gave me a tattoo!"

You were both very confused and very exited, "I have a tattoo! It's like the necklace you have me Dean its so cool!" 

"(Y/n), are you happy with me giving you more markings to ward off demons and prevent them from finding you?" You nodded, enthusiastic but still nervous because of the pinch it gave you when you glowed.

Cas took your shoulders in his hands, closing his eyes as white light engulfed you. You emerged from it with a sleeve of tattoos down your arm.

"These will keep you safe from monsters and the like, ok?"  
You nodded at Sam as the pins and needles in your arm slowly faded away. 

"These are forever? Right?" Castiel nodded, "the symbols keep you hidden." You made an ooooo, tracing the symbols with your hands. "This is so weird," you stated, "tattoos are so weird," you giggled.

 

A few minutes later you were back to crying about your parents and all your pets, Dean held you in his arms as Cas and Sam watched helplessly from the side lines.

After a good three-four hours of in and out crying, eating mango flavoured ice cream and marvelling at you, Sam and Dean's matching tattoos, you fell asleep.

Dean tried to put you in your room but you refused to let go, he found this quite annoying but didn't want you to start crying. Again. So he kept you on his hip.

The two brothers and angel all sat in a circle to discuss their next move, all of them attempting to ignore the snoring child super glued to Dean.

"I shouldn't of kept her with me, I should of dropped her off the first chance I got." Dean sat his head in his hand while the other held you from falling. "Don't pin this on your self Dean, Cas can wipe her memory and we can give her to some loving family some where, with the demon warding they'll never find her." Dean but in, raising his voice, "NO Sam! They'll find her because they always do! And what family would take in a kid covered in tattoos like she is now."

The room fell silent, Dean spoke up again. "I-I can't give her the childhood we had, yea we had good times but we were always on the edge, we couldn't stay in the same place more than a week and any time that was all the time some thing or someone was always after us."

"We could give her to Garth?" Sam suggested.  
Dean bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating it. "I don't think Garth could handle looking after a kid let alone one that Crowley wants to use as some kind of ransom."

Cas looked up from the floor where he had been silent the whole time, "why don't we capture Crowley and make him promise to not harm (y/n)." Dean snorted, "yea Cas make the king of hell promise to not do some thing, because that's definitely in Crowley's best interest."

Cas looked to the floor, stepping back into his little realm of thought.

"I think Garth seems like our best option." Dean sighed begrudgingly, "I hate to say it Sam but... Grab the phone, we're giving bean stalk a call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan contributions would be really help full right about now, ideas or tips on how to further the story :L
> 
>  
> 
> tOOoo Mnanny nIICCe COMMmeNTSTSERS OSVSNSBKEKEOWKWKNWOEKEJASDFHLASFHKLAI DFGHLLADGLLADGKLLADGKL  
> ToooOoOo MANYy HoW dO rEPLyY TOooO ALlL


	14. It only took me 6 billion years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After god knows how fucking long I finally have inspiration for the next chapters. Expect a new chapter really really soon! :D

New chapters coming soon, but I know how annoying this probably is. You see a notification for an updated story and its just an announcement. (I feel your pain fellow fan fictioners) Do not fret! I shall give you new chapters soon. For now, if you have any story prompts of any kind please do comment! Even if you don't like your prompt please comment, I need all the inspiration I can get! :D


	15. Snow queen and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers decide to meet with Garth in a hopefully secluded, mysterious area. All is well until mystery strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't 100% proof read this but I have done chunks. I hope this chapter isn't too terrible D: enjoy my tired 12:00am chapter (T▽T) -silent cries-

You jumped onto the bed, the thick jacket surrounding you pushed up your arms in a funny kind of way, "are we going to Garth's house or are we gonna have to find some where secret to meet up?" Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Cas is gonna teleport us and Garth to any place with large amounts of snow along with warding and Devils traps. Crowley's the king of hell, I can only assume he's also not too fond of cold." You smiled, exited, "I've never been to the snow before!" 

Sam smirked, "I guess this is your first time for a few things." You smiled softly, "I guess that's the sun shine to my rainy day."

The flutter of wings filled the room, all three heads turned to face the sound. "We're ready to head off Cas," Dean told as Cas nodded, approaching you and Dean to teleport first.

It seemed like you only blinked when suddenly you became surrounded by fluffy, white and cold. You bit your lips, trying not to seem too exited. Kneeling down you placed your finger in the freshly laid snow, leaving a perfect tiny indent. Kind of like the ones your mum would teach you to use when planting a seed.

You turned to Sam and Dean, who had started to walk to a thin man leaning against a tree, "you ever get used to the whole teleporting thing?" He puffed, sitting his hands on his knees in a pose that made him look like he was sitting on an imaginary chair.

Dean shivered slightly, not from the cold but in a 'I know it's terrible' sort of way. "I don't think we ever will." You awkwardly walked through the snow in your large puffed up jacket, "hello! Umm, Give me a second..." You blew raspberries as you tried to get the turtle neck part of the jacket away from your mouth. "I'm (y/n), your Garth I guess?" He nodded.

You had to turn your whole body to shake hands with Garth, your jacket made bending your arms kinda painful when the fabric bunched. But it was mostly just too difficult.

"Is this (y/n)?" You nodded, "you want me to take this lil' one in?" Sam and Dean nodded. Garth didn't have any objections but still wanted to talk over it with Sam and Dean. The three sent you off to play, Cas tailed after you just in case.

It didn't take you too long to find a small (but deep looking) pond of sorts. You pulled a large heavy stick off a tree and slammed it as hard as you could against he ice, the ice was quite thin so it only too two hits for the edge to break and drift, exposing the water.

Some of the ice pieces gently bumped against the dirt edge, Cas was leaning against a tree near by, carefully watching in case you happened to fall in and he had to pull you out.

He knew it was quite unlikely though, so he sat against the tree and tuned into angel radio, closing his eyes for what ever reason.

You leaned and reached, pulling a sheet of ice from the edge and throwing it against the pond surface. It made a glorious cracking sound and glided across the ice in a bunch of smaller pieces. You did this again only harder. It smacked into the ice and created a hole, the ice it hit bobbed under water before sliding under the ice next to it, it's upwards force cracking that ice too. 

The cracks continued till the whole pond was a series of chunks of ice. It was entrancing to watch the chain of events. "Cool, isn't it?" An unfamiliar gravely voice startled you and you nearly fell forward into the water. But he grabbed the back of your jacket and pulled you back, sitting you down on the snow with your legs crossed, taking a seat beside you.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you love," you turned to the figure, he randomly materialised out of thin air so he must be an angel, he looked a little old for the angels you were used to but he seemed ok. 

You were blunt and asked him any way, "Are you an angel? Like Cas?" He chuffed, "if that's what suits you." You hummed and turned back to the pond and began to push a chunk of ice with a stick.

Some thing felt off, but you put it down to just your natural senses. Being so close to the edge of a freezing lake would spark a kind of wariness in almost every one.

You sat there for a while, loosing track of time. It was peaceful. "What's your name?" The angel asked, "(y/n)", you replied. "You came here with Dean and Sam, didn't you?" You don't know why, but his voice was quite calming. "Garth is planning on taking you in for a while, right?" You stopped poking the ice flow, sighing. "Right..."

It fell silent again. "Love, Have you ever wondered what heaven is like?" You paused again, this unsettled you. But you took it casually, I guess he was just curious of what you though of his home.

"I think it's probably all white and shiny? Not sure what else... Maybe a lot of pot plants?" He chucked, Right when Sam started screaming your name to run. "Why don't you find out?" 

You didn't even bother standing, launching your self like a frog towards Cas in an attempt to get away from what you assumed was the threat. His arms where open, but the mysterious angels hand was firmly wrapped around your ankle.

Sam and Dean were both barreling down the small hill with such speed that Garth toppled (literally) head over heals and began to roll before bumping into a large stick that slowed his descent. 

The last thing you saw was Cas running towards you, and the last thing you heard was Sam and Dean screaming for you to be ok. The hands of the unknown angel pulled your ankles so he could lift you by your shoulders. "My names Crowley by the way." He said, his voice oozing a kind of sick calmness. "And I'm king of hell." He pushed you back, your scream being cut off by numbingly cold water rushing down your air ways.

You spluttered and coughed up what little air you had. The ice blocking out any sun at all, making it nearly pitch black.  
The surface was beginning to freeze over and your thick wet jacket pulled you down.  
It felt like you were dropped into a pool of ferocious pain for 0.5 of a second before it just became nothingness. It didn't feel cold or hot or painful or nice. 

It was just an empty feeling.

It was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao you fucked over agaIN  
> (PS, if you wanna know how Crowley found her even with the wards, she just doodly bop offed too far away for them to work on her)


	16. Black and white. Death and life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've proof read this like 60 billion times but was really tired each time I did and there mighty be a few mistakes :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaa my audience has just POOFED 

The empty feeling was was slowly replaced by a drowning feeling. It felt like you were being spiralled around and around and around in a washing machine on overdrive before being fired out at full speed. 

The landing was a little strange, you were standing still but it felt like you were rocketing through the air. You fell to your hands and knees. It didn't feel nauseating, just extremely disorienting. When you sat up, you seemed to be in an infinite room. Behind you was a freakish white light where as in front of you there was just blackness.

Aside from the terrifying darkness an old man was standing there. His suit almost made him blend into the complete blackness behind him. He held a kind of biscuit tray in his hand, (that you were now eyeing off). "You want one?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to the situation. You nodded. 

Approaching him was weird, like he was moving without walking on the invisible floor even though you were the one approaching him. "Where am I?" You asked, cautiously putting a dark chocolate Oreo in your mouth. "In between life and death." You turned around, the bright light shining behind you. Darkness and this guy in front of you.

You took a step back, a little shaken. "I'm death by the way." You swallowed, "But don't worry your self, it's not yet your time to be officially acquainted with me." He pulled a large complicated clock out of his jacket pocket, "See this. This is you." You nodded slowly, "if I'm meant to not die for ages then what am I doing here?"

Death sighed, "The little brat Crowley is why, he Obviously did something to poor little Fate, found out yours and then forced her to change it." You blinked, "but why am I here? Sam and Dean told me about all the times they've died then come back and they never ended up here?" Death knelt down to your level, offering another biscuit and sitting his cane on the ground. "Crowley is tampering with someone's fate. Even the smallest alteration can muck up a lot, so the great big universe brought me into it to fix his big fat... Mistake."

You stared, "Dean said this happened once before, someone unsunk a giant ship? How come all the people didn't end up here too?" The entity sighed, "different circumstance. You personally know the Winchesters, they were thousands of people that were not supposed to exist, never to be. Once they were killed they just vanished. You are very important, you are meant to be. Any who, If they didn't just vanish, it would get crowded in here pretty quickly." You chuckled a little, "I guess so."

You shivered, Death tilted his head, pulling you into his embrace.  
It felt oddly nice to be close to death.  
"Now isn't the time. Off you pop now." He motioned his hand to the bright light. You took a step back, admiring the ring he held in his fingers. He slipped it back on, standing leaning against his cane. 

"There might be a few changes, I can't 'resurrect' you but I can permanently tie your soul to your body till the right time, like a ghost possessing a lamp." He paused, thinking, "keep your body cold, it's half dead and possessed so it'll stay cold generally, but just be careful any way. Do not eat salt and use gloves when dealing with silver. Your heart beat will be fairly faint and your pain sensitivity will drop considerably." You pulled a face, he chuckled. "It will be a giant pain but you'll pull through."

You mumbled, "am I this important? Shouldn't I have just floated away and no one bat an eye?" He was expressionless. "The homeless man on the side walk that no one takes notice off is important, the small things can affect the big things, (y/n)"

You scrunched your brow, "ok then, I guess, here I go?" You took a step towards the light, it overwhelmed you with wet, cold and made you breathless. You turned to Death, who nodded you on. You pushed against the terrifying force as the light numbed then paralysed your whole body.

Everything flicked to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R u ded yet


	17. short but sweet, like your life span

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short instalment whilst I find ways to write longer/more/better chapters for you guys, :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys are amazing, Waiting for at least 12 years in fanfic azkaban I need to reward you with bigger better chapters (or atleast more :0)

A strong pumping pushed rhythmically against your chest. It hurt in every inch of your body and you felt like you were going to vomit ice cubes. Something rolled you onto your side as you barfed up water and bits of nature crap you had swallowed from the pond.

As your sticky eyes adjusted to the blinding light you could see Dean, Sam and Garth. Sam was wet as a rag, his face was a pale white with fright, Cold and tear streaks where as Dean's was red with anger and fear. Garth was very alarmed but seemed to be mostly confused.

Sam felt your small wrist for a pulse and gently lifted your head to his chest, "you were dead (y/n). Dead for more minutes than I could count." Cas slowly came into view, once again, in the blink of an eye the group was away from the winter wonder land and in the warm hotel room.

"Technically It's medically impossible, we didn't have a defibrillator and cpr can only do so much." You sat up. Looking Sam straight in the eyes, "I met Death." He was taken a back. 

"Did he give you food?" You nodded, he chuckled uneasily, "yea, that's Death." Cas didn't share the now slightly light hearted (but still very, very uncomfortable) mood. "Crowley escaped and he tried to kill (y/n)." Dean turned to Cas, puzzled. "Why? Wouldn't he just kidnap her?"

It then seemed to click with Sam, "what better way to nick someone than to keep their soul in hell." Dean squinted slightly at Sam, "why didn't he just snatch her up when he had the chance?" Sam shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's more secure having her soul? In the end no one really needs a physical body..."

You stood up, Sam gently tried to force you back down, still trying to find a pulse but you refused, hobbling over to the fridge. You pulled out an ice pack and hugged it to your chest. "He said I need to keep cold." You stated, your child brain rationalizing that if you don't you'll melt.

Garth, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up, "you... know death?" Dean sighed, "it's a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao teeny tiny chapter like JB's dick


	18. Growth spurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is of the essence. Or in this case, angel essence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL ARE SO PAIENT OH MY GOOOOOOOD I LOVE YOU  
> KEEP IN MIND I HAVENT REALLY PROOF READ THIS I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING FOR WAITING SO GOD DAMN LONG JESUS

You had fallen asleep.

In the freezer.

Sam lifted you to the bed, gently placing you down and fixing your hair.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you met death. I'm not sticking my fingers in that wasps nest." Dean rubbed his temples, "that saves us one long unnecessary, bitch of a story." He groaned, "we should be talking about (y/n)"

"And (Y/n)'s new found ice addiction." Sam bit the insides of his cheeks, turning to see you soundly sleeping. "From what she's said so far, it all points to her soul only possessing the body?" Dean took a sharp breath, pushing his fingers more roughly on his head and grumbled something about a migraine. Castiel stepped forward, noticing his obvious discomfort.

He stood behind Dean, a healing blue glow caressing his finger tips as he gently brushed them over Deans forehead in circular motions. The elder brother relaxed, slowly, but definitely relaxed. Castiel's other hand kept his own head up, he seemed to be paying no mind to the conversation, unlike Dean. Who was so worried he managed to get a bloody migraine.

"Well, Death's a pretty good guy, technically it should be harder for her to die now, now that she's just possessing a bo-." He was interrupted, "Deaths a great guy an all but he wouldn't do that. She's still gotta eat and sleep and drink water and once her vessel has been killed Cas'll take her up stairs where she belongs. Like normal." Sam was a little less pale than when he arrived, which was good, and being interrupted by Dean helped put a little more red hue on his face.

Cas was tracing patterns all over Deans face, leaving little blue trails that faded after a second. Dean had closed his eyes, he was still intently listening to the conversation but was too relaxed to bother in keeping his peepers open.

Garth sighed, "if only she was older, it'd be so much easier to baby sit her and this problem."

This seemed to spark Cas's interest, "I could age her." An awkward stiffness filtered into the room. "I'd only go to about 11-13, I won't rob her of her entire childhood." His hand stopped gliding over Deans face, Dean shifted, obviously agitated by him stopping.  
Making Cas continue.

Even with Deans eyes closed you could visibly see the discomfort it caused him with (y/n) not being able to live her childhood. Those would of been the years where she had fun playing games with friends and toys.

Not murder with silver and holy water.

Castiel stared at your small sleeping body, "I'm not one hundred percent sure I can do this because of her condition..." Sam sighed. Another childhood was possibly about to be stolen and trapped in the inescapable cage that is hunting. And he couldn't do anything.

Castiel stepped away from Dean, and Dean stood. He didn't want to watch this. Castiel placed two fingers on your for head, "You and Garth should leave as well." Castiel cleared his throat, "this'll be a little, bright."

Sam pat Garths shoulder, pulling him along to sit with Dean just out side the room, next to the impala.

Castiel turned to the small child, his head tilted to the side, eye brows furrowed. His blue orbs began to over take the whites of his eyes, then they began to shine. The tips of his fingers also began to glow, it spread across his hand to his palm, and then onto your face.

You were slowly consumed by the glow, and then Castiel was. And then the room, and then the windows. Sam, Dean and Garth had to turn away as to not have their eyes burnt out.

Sam turned to Dean. His eyes were swamped with a kind of nostalgic Sadness. Sam didn't like seeing Dean like this, but he couldn't go back and change their childhood. He couldn't go back in time and stop his Dad from becoming monster obsessed. He couldn't go back and fix the reality that Dean was never taken to any baseball games, or sung to sleep by his mother when he was afraid of lighning. Or waved goodbye on his first day of school by both John and Mary, seeing the brothers off.

The light dimmed, and Dean slowly lifted him self off the ground, followed closely by his brother and friend. Approaching the door, Cas suddenly launched him self out of it. Standing a little dazed, swinging back and forth. His coat seemed to be missing.

"Cas?" Dean quickly attempted to help his blue eyed angel. Cas pushed past Dean and sort of fell onto Garth, with a flap of his wings the two were gone. Dean stood, extremely confused while Sam pushed pass him to get inside.

A young teenager stood in front of the mirror. Squinting at the person in the reflection. 

"That's me?" Sam cleared his throat, shifting his feet, "uh, yea..." You hummed, turning to the Tall male. "Cool" he noted that you had pulled Castiel's coat tightly around your body. 

"The coat is because while humans grow, clothes don't." He let out a quick breath, his shoulders moving with it, "I'll find a shirt and a pair of Deans pants."

Dean snapped around, "I'm picking out the pants, I don't want her having my good ones." Sam knew what Dean was doing, pushing down his sadness and covering it in smiles and sass. He knew he would address it later, but when (y/n) wasn't there with them.

Dean only had like 6 pants, and he threw the smallest pair at you, (That you caught smoothly.) Sam passed you a grey t-shirt and long sleeved button up plaid.

You nicked a pair of someone's boxers, you honestly gave no shits who's they were. None at all. They were clean. And you just wanted to get out of Castiel's soft but scratchy coat. You disappeared into the bathroom to change.

In the short time that Castiel was gone he was back again, still swaying. He turned to Dean. Blinking. And mumbled something like 'I'm so tired and drained.' But it was extremely slurred, and scarcely legible. This was about when Cas fell forward, onto Dean.

Dean let out an extremely audible OOF. The angel's face bumped Deans, he groaned, wedging his arms under Cas and turning, so that the bed behind him was facing the Angels back.

He pressed his knees against the bed edge, shuffling so that bellow Castiel's waist was laying comfortably. He used his back muscles to lower the Angels top half onto the bed. His face was a bright tone of red. He knew exactly what the position he was in looked like. 

Sam just pretended to not exist momentarily in a corner whilst this was going on.

Dean shifted from straddling the passed out Cas, clearing his throat and turning to Sam, "so uh, he's pretty tired out." Sam pulled him self back into existence. "I guess we should wait until he's back on his feet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any tips/ideas/thoughts pleASE COMMENT I LIKE IT A L O T


	19. }GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA{

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FEW THINGS YOU MAY NOT KNOW ABOUT ME

ARE THAT I DRAW (A LOT) AND ALSO HAVE FUCKED AROUND WITH ANIMATION (THAT ACTUALLY IS KINDA DECENT) SHOULD I START A TUMBLR THING KINDA ATTATCHED TO THIS FOR YA'LL AND MAYBE A YOUTUBE WHERE I COULD SO LAZILY ANIMATE THIS STORY AND OTHER THINGS LIKE GUYS WHAT IF THO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS IM KINDA EXITED IS THIS SOMETHING YOU'D ENJOY/TAKE PART IN


	20. troublesome teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small intro to the second part (teen years in Child!readers life) of this fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO IM BACK I FINALLY GOR THE INSPIRATION/MOTIVATION TO WRiTE. I KNOW THIS IS SMALL DICK SIZED INSTALMENT BUT IVE GOT IDEAS

The low hum of a fan in the other room seemed like distant rain, at first you hadn't realised that it wasn't the thin roof but a spinning blade. It was calming.  
The clicking of a round falling from the pistol in your hand accompanied the disembodied rain.

You'd been loading and unloading your pistol for what felt like hours, Sam and Dean had found what they were sure was a Vampire nest and had set off to 'bug spray those Mosquitos' as the older of the two had put it.

Cas was saddled with baby sitting the teen. But at the moment he was nestled in a pile of blankets and singing along to the Orange is the new black theme song for the thousandth time. You would of joined him, but you had already binged the whole show.

Click, click, click.  
Load unload, load unload, load unload.  
AND YOU'VE GOT, TIIIIMMMMEEEE.

It was getting just a liittle bit repetitive.

The old wooden floor was a chilly against your feet as you tip toed into Sam's room, the angel of the lord had bed hair and droopy eyes. You launched onto the side of the bed, he groaned when the soft mattress sunk to the side. "What is it?" He mumbled, struggling to tear his eyes away from the TV. "I'm bored."

You scratched your head with your small hand held pistol, "(Y/N)!" You frowned at Cas as he launched forward and snatched the weapon out of your hand. "Don't use things that could kill you as head scratchers please," he grumbled.

You sighed, sinking back into the many pillows on the bed. Silence filled the air. "Did you know that sometimes I forget to keep my heart beating and can feel my body dying." You stated like it was common fact. Cas frowned into the TV, turning to face you head on. He shook his head as a smile twitched across his lips, his neck snapping back to the idiot box.

You groaned, rolling over and shoving a hand into one of your three dads ribs, "c'moooon, let's go for a waaalk I'm bored as hell and you've confiscated my one and only amusement aside from the billions and billions of books we have."

He rolled into a sitting position, running a hand through his deep brown hair, "then let's go for a walk." You agreed, it'd be nice to get out of this prison your dads called the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL COMMENTS ARE HONESTLY THE BEST THE IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE PS. PLEASE LEAVE BIG LONG COMMENTS TELLING ME ALL THE SHIT THINGS I NEED TO IMPROVE ON AND THINGS IM DOING WELL THANK AND BLESS U ALL U BEAUTIFUL BEANS


	21. Hold your tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes walks can gain a few walkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ARE ALL SO PATIENT BLESS YOU ALL

"What's it like," the angel asked, the wind billowing under his coat and making it fly out behind him majestically. "What's what like," you asked. "Possessing a body," he asked back.

"Shouldn't you know?" You replied, "you are possessing a vessel right now." Cas shook his head, "no, this is different. You are possessing, you told me you can make your heart stop if you wanted too." You nodded slowly, now understanding the question he was asking.

"It's weird, like, in the mornings, because I'm so cold and don't move all night the blood in my veins literally freezes, and I have to listen to them cracking as I move and heat up again. For the first few minutes I've got slushy in my veins," You laughed, Cas frowned, tying the belt on his coat around his waist to stop the cold getting in on this quiet over cast day.

You on the other hand happily embraced the cold, holding out your arms and letting the wind billow down your sleeves. 

You walked for about an hour, talking about Angels, Ghosts, Hunters, where you were all going next and the like, just casual banter for two people with lives like the ones you had. Mid way though a conversation, a car was spotted by you, approaching from the distance, the sound of the distant engine purring sparked both you and Cas' attention, watching as the 1967 Chevy Impala drove over the barren flat dirt road, growing from a speck into the car you both knew well and loved.

You smiled as it rolled to a stop, the engine revving. You and Cas parted to either side of the car, you going to the passenger side and Cas going to the drivers side. There was blood drying on the windows and you could only just see past. Cas slipped into the back, yelping in alarm, you popped open the front passenger door, greeting Sam with a raised eyebrow.

He leaned over the back of his chair as you climbed in, your motions mimicking his, sympathy wincing when you saw Dean, "the vampires?" Sam nodded, "you aren't talking?" He shook his head. "I-if he opens his mouth he'll get blood every where." Dean groaned, trying to sit up, Cas gripped his shoulder, steadying him.

The sound of the impala horn startled the three, Sam had passed out, his forehead against the wheel, blood dripping down his mouth over the smooth Impala. You ummed and ahhed, your hands hovering over his body, your mind trying to make up what to do. "Pull him to the side and drive," Dean muttered, groaning and grabbing a fist full of Sam's jacket.

With a lot of effort you managed to push Sam into the back seat with the angel and brother, wiping blood off onto your sleeves and slamming shut the door, shuffling into the driver's seat. You knew almost Jack shit about driving a car but you were an intent watcher when Dean did drive, you pulled the gear stick into 'd', pressing your foot to what you guessed was the acceleration.

The Impala lurched forward, it's wheels spinning against the dirt, kicking up rocks and sticks. "Careful!" Dean yelled, his arms reaching to the car around him to steady himself. "Sorry! I've never driven a fucking car before!" You shrieked, "{y/n} don't use that language," Castiel snapped. You rolled your eyes, listening to the car stall as you changed gears, wincing.

It took at least 20 minutes to get to the bunker, Dean tried to coach to on when to change the gears, how to hold the wheel steady and how to avoid crashing because of slippery dirt roads. Sam was carried inside just as the heaver rain began, an arm over Dean and Cas's shoulder, the cool drops of water washing away some of the blood on both the brothers. It took you a minute to fumble with the bunker keys and get the door open, they were all pretty soaked once the heavy metal swung out, each of you hurried inside.

You stayed back to move things from the Impala to the bunker, not minding if you were soaked with rainwater. Your ears picking up on tid bits that were being yelled inside as you carried the numerous huge bags. And a cooler with someone's bloodied head in it. 

"Can't you just heal him!?"  
"I'm still drained Dean, I can only heal one of you!"  
"Heal Sam!"  
"But what about you! Your arm!?"  
Sam's muffled groans and yells of pain where underlying all of this.  
Cas gave a disgruntled sigh, a blue light shinning from a room in the bunker, accompanied by a loud thud of something, more likely someone, falling to the floor. 

Your curiosity got the better of you and you went to investigate (having finished unloading), Cas was being lifted by Dean, Sam was sitting upright, using his phone camera to check his tongue. "What happened," you inquired, "Dean got his arm broken, I got my tongue cut off." You stared wide eyed at Sam, he sunk his head into his hands, "turns out there where three nests all converging into one. We were ambushed and it all went from there." You nodded slowly, "Dean, want some help?" He nodded' wedging an arm under the Angels arm pit, you using two hands.

"One. Two. Three," you both grunted, pulling the passed out heavenly being onto the bed. Dean's eyes were swimming with worry, his broken arm hugged to his chest, "let's go fix me up," he smiled. You knew that smile. It was his 'I'm covering up my emotional bull shit' smile. 

His eyes always betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random things you probably don't know about me  
> -this whole thing is being written from my phone  
> -I have juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, not important but an interesting fact  
> -IM AN EXTREMLY HOMOSEXUAL BOY  
> idk I can think of anything else.  
> COMMENT IDEAS, QUESTIONS AND SUCH THAT YOU HAVE IM PUTTING THEM IN THE STORY/ANSWERING THEM


	22. don't disagree with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick filler chapter to get back in the groove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS FUCKING BACK BITCHES

Patching up Dean was tedious.  
Sam had fucked up his arm before and pulled out his old sling which helped but Dean kept insisting they look after Cas and that he could take care of himself. Quote, "I'm not a baby and I don't need to be looked after by one." He was in a mood. You knew he'd probably apologise later when he'd calmed his farm. The youngest brother had been healed completely and consequently the angel had been drained completely. Sam Burritoed him in a blanket and he got to stay in his room with the TV. Sam wasn't happy about it and he wasn't happy that he had to sleep in a different room. But he wasn't one to argue with his older brothers orders.

Cas came too the next morning and it was like he'd never even passed out in the first place. Dean made him a sandwich with the little food they currently have in the bunker and he wolfed it down. A discussion sparked on why this Angel should eat the limited food they had because angels don't eat and what was fuck is wrong with Cas that is making him hungry. Sam and you where the only two not currently possessing major injuries, (if you don't count your body possession thing as an injury) and that made you two the most legible to make a shopping trip and re-stock. Dean promised that if he found a single scratch on his baby when they got back that he'd be inflicting injuries himself and that he'd do the grocery run.

There was dry blood on the steering wheel, seat and floor from where Sam had passed out from what you could assume was blood loss. Sam wiped the car a bit with his hand and didn't seem to give a flying fuck about what he was sitting in and on. You sat in the back, Sam wouldn't let you in the front because you where still too small. You found it funny that while he would do many many extreme illegal things without flinching, a minor in a front seat? That was just too illegal.

The drive was fairly quiet, not much was said and it was a little awkward but you'd developed a really nice conversation by the time you'd pulled into the parking space. Sam was telling stories of hunts and things he remembered from being a kid.

This intrigued you. Mostly because you knew that this was the kind of future that'd be awaiting you. You weren't gonna tell Sam that though, you knew it'd probably hurt him a little to know you'd just completely given up the thought of running from being a hunter and having a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /ME/


	23. DONT SPIN THE CEREAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend? Who are they? I can't believe we bumped into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYY BITCHES IM BACK IN BUSINESS WOOP WOOP

It was ungodly weird in that shopping mall. The scene felt so unfitting now that you knew the life Sam lead. Watching him carefully scan through each aisle and casually place the occasional doodad in the shopping cart he was pushing, it felt like watching a fish brush its teeth and get dressed for work. The soft music playing over the shop speakers made it even weirder.

You wanted to wander off and explore but Sam was defiant of you leaving his side. He towered over you and was more than twice your size, despite the kind way he spoke you definitely weren't protesting and definitely were not going to throw a tantrum. 

After you'd both strolled around for awhile Sam stopped and just stared directly at you, brow slowly furrowing as he seemed to think something over. You looked away, and he puffed out his cheeks as he sighed, shifting from one foot to the other before speaking. "What do you eat?" He murmured as he sucked his cheek, assuming there must be different dietary requirements for a kid than buff nearly thirty year old men. "I need chocolate cereal or I'll die," you dead panned, staring into his eyes with saucers, "it's fact." Sam chuffed, his eyes falling to his feet, "of course," he answered as he started pushing the cart, "but first I think we'll get my rabbit food." He paused, sighing a long sigh, "and Deans pie."

You leaned back against the shelving behind you with a long, exasperated sigh, "that's the BORING bit,  
Green stuff is POISON for us kids and teens! I think even the green lollies..." Sam chuckled. He had loosened up. The winchester started evaluations on how risky it'd be. The shops where fairly crowded... he knew (y/n) was wearing the anti possession necklace and he'd hear them screaming bloody murder if they where jumped and attacked... "Why don't you go pick out a cereal, then meet me next to the broccoli?"

Sam saw your face light up at the suggestion, "thankyouI'llbegoodandI'llberightback!" He ruffled your hair as you ran past. This wasn't irresponsible right? He could trust (y/n) to toddle off and come right back with cereal and without dying? God. He hoped so.

The size of the cereal aisle filled you with such awe as you slowly walked through. Your shoes made a pleasant scuffing sound as you began to twirl amidst all the glorious breakfast sugar. You would of kept spinning, arms spread as you thought about if it was possible to shower in cereal.  
But you'd bumped into someone.  
"Oh!! Oh bejesus- Sorry!" You stopped spinning and immediately tried to help up the person you'd crashed into.

It was a kid, maybe about a year or two older than you with shiny braces sitting on his teeth, "oh god I'm sorry! I didn't see you," he flicked dirty blond hair out of his eyes with a quick head movement that made you muse quietly to yourself. A certain long haired winchester was also familiar with the head flick.

"It's fine," you smiled, a hand moving to grip the cool metal of the shelving to keep you both from falling. "My name is Christian," he smiled, his head cocking to the side, "yours?" You stalled for a moment. You didn't know this kid and the small yet considerable age difference between you both was a little nerving. "(Y/n)," you finally answered, giving a fake smile and extending your hand for him to shake. He seemed nice enough so you hoped the small feeling in your gut was just that, a feeling.

You made sure to keep chat to the basics, not telling him anything you thought he might use against you. You eventually asked if he could reach and retrieve a cereal from one of the higher shelves. He smiled and pulled the box down. You had what you wanted, and now you wanted to go.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you," you laughed awkwardly, shifting on the balls of your feet as you started walking back. Christian was leant against the cereal aisle, arms folded over his chest, "it's fine," he grinned, his braces shining. He stood fully upright, following and walking with you, "you could make it up to me though," you turned around, walking a little faster, "yea? How."

He kept both your shoulders a little uncomfortably close, "go on a date with me?" This was sudden, and weird as hell. Who even thinks of asking something like this? You choked on air and walked faster, gripping the cereal tightly, almost enough to bend the box, "no thank you."

"C'mooooon," he cooed, nudging you playfully with his elbow, "no thank you," you repeated, glancing around for the vegetable aisle for Sam. "You did bump into me and you HURT me, you owe me," you took a sharp breath, stopping dead in your tracks. He stopped too, but slowly, obviously in thought, "did it just get... Colder... in here?" He asked, his brow furrowing as his eyes tried to focus on the sudden fog coming from his every exhale. 

"We're standing next to the colds, it's a giant fridge," you quickly covered, having the slight suspicion that it was you giving off the sudden chills. His face twitched, and he turned to look at you, "yea... yea... That's, Uh, probably right..." His hands slid into his pants pockets and he lost his nervous demeanour remarkably quickly, "so, that date?"

You opened your mouth to say something sour when a hand touched your shoulder, "sorry champ, they aren't looking for a partner right now," you turned, your eyes being met with a beautiful face, your saviour. "How do you know?"  
"They're my bestie and they don't date fuck wanks."  
He was obviously offended, attempting to laugh it off before turning and walking away, giving you and your new friend the middle finger.

"Thank you," you said quietly, letting this unknown hero rest her hand on your lower back and guide you to the vegetables, "don't sweat it, Christian is well known for being an arse in these here parts." She made you laugh.

"D'you wanna know my name?" You spotted Sam and she let her hand fall to her side, knowing you'd found who you're looking for, "sure, if you're alright with sharing it?" "It's Devon," you held back a snort, "strange name," "I heard that your name is (y/n)? Correct?" You nod, "nice name, (y/n), it's pleasant to say." You laugh. You where sure your cheeks where a little red. It was nice to feel warmth again.

You assumed Devon would of left your side by the time you got to Sam, but she stayed. "Thank you, for lying for me back there," you thanked softly, "who says it has to be a lie?" You chortled quietly, "I don't even know you, that's why," "do you want to?" She seemed hopeful, her brown eyes catching in the light. You paused, thinking, eyes darting around, "Sure? Why not? I've gotta check with my dad first though." She grinned.

"Hey, uh, Dad," you smiled violently awkwardly, Sam turned around, frowning and obviously very confused, even a little disgusted, you could say. "What?" "Hey... Dad," you strained the word, motioning to the girl next to you, hoping he'd catch on. "Winchester??" Devon interrupted, you and Sam both expressed your confusion with the same expression, "I didn't think you'd settle and have a kid let alone one this attractive!" She teased as Sam squinted, and then his eyes widened, "hey... Aren't you Poppy's kid?" Devon opened her arms and motioned to herself, "the one and only."

Sam chuffed, smiling, "what's brought you guys here?" "Uh, just Guy, actually, no 's'," Sam frowned, "what do you mean?" Devon puffed her cheeks, pushing a dark strand of hair from her eyes with a gentle movement. "I'm on my own."

Sam paused, his body visibly tensing as he squinted, "a demon slaughtered both my parents," Sam's lips went taught and he shifted his weight onto one leg, "that's exactly what happened to (y/n)," Devon's eyes widened, "no way," "way," you confirmed, nodding slowly.

"Hey, Von, d'you wanna... Come crash with us?" The winchester motioned over his shoulder with a free hand, "you'd do that for me?" She asked softly, "your mum saved me and Deans asses a while back, it's the least we can do to thank her."

Von smiled, her hand gripping your shoulder excitedly as you gripped your cereal, "I guess I'm your new roomie?" She smiled widely, you looked to Sam who shrugged a little, "I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how nice ya'll are in the comments. This fan fic is legit the worst and I barely check for mistakes bc I'm a rusher and you all still love it God bless you all.

**Author's Note:**

> It might take me a while but I will always end up updating


End file.
